The First Girl to arrive in the Glade
by twilightsaga7
Summary: Rosalind (Emma Watson) finds herself in a Box, with no memories, no idea where she is, and no friends. When she reaches the Glade, she finds love in Newt. When their relationship grows into a romance, will the Gladers, WICKED or whatever that's out there make them stronger, or tear the two apart? (I think that if this book was made into movie it would look like that okay?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you like this story! As u may know re uploaded it with a different name. I wrote especially for those who are a Maze Runner fan, like Newt, HATE HATE his fate, and LOVE Thomas Sangster! :)I am so sorry if you are one of my twilight readers and you thought it was a new chapter! :( :( :( feel free to unfavorite me and unfollow me if you want to :( :( :( But anyways Enjoy! :) :) :)**

* * *

I stand up in the quickly escalating box but all it results in is me falling over again. I feel the panic set in. I can't remember a single thing. Why can't I remember anything?

"Help! Anyone? Can someone help me?" I scream into the darkness. What scares me the most is that I can't remember anything about myself. I feel the tears well up into my eyes before my body is wracked with sobs. A name pops into my mind. The name is Rosalind.

"Rosalind?" My broken voice asks the darkness. The name feels familiar coming out of my mouth. I have a flashback of introducing myself to someone. I get engrossed in the thought and I lose it when the box hits a jolt. I scream in frustration. I can imagine everything. Dogs barking, roller coasters, mothers tending to their sick children. But I can't remember a thing about myself.

The box shakes for a few minutes then comes to a stop. I faintly hear voices but I can't hear them anymore because I lose it and throw my body against the box. I cut my arm and feel blood flow out. I wonder, what could make it bleed so much?

"Ouch." I mutter. It stings a lot.

"Let me out!" I scream, beginning to feel frustrated. I hear people laughing and a muffled voice says, "We got a feisty Greenie! That's a change!" More laughs.

The Box opens up and I am momentarily blinded. "Shuck me!" A voice exclaims. Shuck? I whisper to myself.

"What's the problem Gally?" A slightly raspy voice asks.

"It's a girl! she's bleeding!" The boy yelps. Wait what? A dark skinned boy peeks into the box and says, "Come on up Greenie. We gotta get you to the Med-Jacks." Then he lowers his hand in.

"Gally, I can't deal with a Greenie right now." The dark skinned boy growls. My eyes widened in fear.

"Come on Alby, we gotta get her out somehow." Gally said. A small voice asked "Is it really a girl?" Before I got the chance to say anything The boy who I assumed to be Gally said, "Yeah. It really is a girl." Voices rang out.

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"Me too!"

"No she's mine! I saw her first!"

"We all saw her first!"

They continued their fight, as I turned around and looked at others.

"Here take my hand." Gally said. As I took it, everyone quieted down.

I had forgotten my arm was cut in everything that happened but as he pulled me out I really felt it. I wanted to scream but I didn't. Tears welled up in my eyes. Once I was up I looked at my arm. A long cut went from a little below my shoulder to the top my elbow. I took a minute to recover then checked out my surroundings. Giant stone walls surrounded.

I looked around me and noticed that I was the only girl there. Suddenly I was very afraid.

Why was I here? Who were these boys and what did they want with me? Or worst, what did they want to do to me?

I made a mad dash towards a place that looked like a treehouse. Protests came from behind me. I noticed that Gally was chasing me. I kept running. I was just about to make to the tree, when I crashed into something.

I looked up and saw an extremely tall handsome blonde. He looked at me and I at him. I stood there for some moments looking into his beautiful brown eyes. I forgot Gally was chasing me.

Then I felt someone on top me. I screamed and kicked as best I could but I am a very small person, and there was a very muscled person pinning me to the ground.

"Gally what are you doing? Who is she? Why is she a girl!?" I heard a heavy accented voice ask.

I didn't bother to look up as I struggled to get Gally of me. I got a rock that next to me and was about to hit Gally's head with it, when I hand stopped me. Gally finally got me. He threw me over his shoulder to a small hut. I couldn't control my breathing.

The blonde came up to me and pulled up a chair next to me. "Alby tell Gally to leave. We are going to have to talk to the Greenie now." He said softly. Then I noticed that the accented voice was his.

Someone walked into the room with medical supplies. "Not now Clint." Alby said. Everyone knew something was wrong so they slowly left one by one quietly. A few people remained but cleared out instantly when Alby shot a look in their direction.

Alby sat next to him. "Cut the klunk Greenie. Why did you freak like that." Alby snarled. I flinched and both of them saw. "Alby." Newt said dangerously. "Newt." Alby said matching his tone. The blonde name was Next.

"When we were put here we freaked too. Don't act like you bloody knew what was going on." Newt said when Alby tried to interrupt.

"Whatever." Alby said, resigned.

"Ya know what? I'll handle this Albs. You go get some of Frypan's dinner." Newt said. Alby stared at Newt for a long minute.

"Alright Newt. You're lucky you're my friend." Alby chuckled darkly. He walked out and Newt leaned back in his chair. I looked down trying not to cry. Newt could see though.

"Hey, Greenie?" I slowly looked up at him. "It's just me. You can cry in front of me."

A tear slipped down my cheek. I didn't know Newt, I could not cry in front of someone I didn't know.

Newt came up and was about to hug me, but I stopped him by aiming the rock at him.

"Do not come any closer!" I yelled. "What do you want to do to me?"

"Nothing. Calm down." He answered. " I just wanted to console you."

"You liar!" I yelled. You want to rape me! Just like all the guys here, that called dibs on me like if I was an item!"

"No really I'm not like that. I'm sorry you had to go through that but I am different." He said softly. "Please let me show you."

I put down the rock and cried.

He hugged me and I sobbed into his shirt, for a long time.

When I stopped, he asked me a question. "What's your name, Love?" I glared at him.

"Sorry. It's just hard not to call you love when you're so beautiful." I blushed a bit looking down at my feet.

"My name is Rosalind." I answered, still looking down at my feet.

"I like it." He said with a smile. I looked up at him and smiled a bit.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I write my author notes in bold letters so that you won't confuse it with the story. (awesome tip that I learned from Bellanessiecullen) He He HE.**

 **Isn't this story a-MAZE-ing I hope you guys get the joke ;)**

 **But any ways I hope you guys enjoy this story and Bye!**

 **by the way my name is Charantella :0**


	2. The First Night

**Hello Everyone! I hope you like this chapter srry for not updating faster! If you are one of my twilight readers srry if you thought this was a new chapter for any of my twilight stories. I will update for those tomorrow! I PROMISE! (unless something goes wrong. which i hope not!) Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and go ahead and read!**

* * *

Newt and I talked for a bit, then a small boy came in.

"Alby sent me." He said before he could get kicked out. "He wants you to hurry and get to the bonfire. Oh. Hello I'm Chuck the youngest guy in the glade."

"Hi I'm Rosalind." I said smiling. Chuck seemed to be like a nice kid.

"Can I call you Rose?" He asked. "Rosalind, is too shucking long."

"Of course you can." I answered. He smiled.

I turned to Newt and asked.

"What bonfire? Do I have to go?" I asked. Wanting to be by myself.

"Of course you have! You're the guest of honor! C'mon lets go" Newt said.

I stood up and headed out the door. I realized that it was dark now. There was stars all over the sky. It was beautiful. I stared at it in amazement.

"Bloody beautiful isn't it?" Newt asked. I jumped a little as I didn't know he was behind me.

"Uh yeah." I said quietly.

"So Cool!" Yelled Chuck. His brown curls getting in front of his eyes. I smiled at the young boy.

"Let's go." Newt said. I nodded.

Towards the middle of the Glade Alby and the other boys had set up a large pile of planks and sticks that was now burning very bright.

A few of the boys were sitting around talking, some were playing music, and some were crowded around in a tight circle chanting someone's name. Probably fighting or whatever teenage boys do.

I plopped down in front of a log facing the roaring fire. Newt had gone to get something to drink while I stayed behind with Chuck, who wouldn't stop talking, and my thoughts again. What is with all this weird talk about "Shanks" or "Slinthead" or "Greenie". Never heard it before…

"Hey, Greenie. Wanna see what you're made of?" I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, the circle splitting enough for me to see Gally in the middle of the ring bouncing in his fighting stance.

"The rules are simple, Shank. I try to push you out of the ring and you try and last five seconds." I shook my head nervously, pulling bits if grass out from the ground under me.

"Oh come on, Gally. She's just a girl!"

"Yea. She'd be better off in the kitchen with Frypan!"

Frypan? Anger was flooding through me. They think just because I'm a girl I can't even fend for myself.

"Alright, Gally. You're on." I said. I thought standing up and entering the small circle of people. Everyone started chanting our names as Gally plowed straight for me.

I side stepped a few inches from him, making him stumble onto a few people, but he quickly recovered, turning to me with a look of pure hatred plastered onto his face.

He charged again and I side stepped, but he was ready for it. He grabbed my arm a pinned it behind my back, I had forgotten I had a cut, I felt pain. I steadily pushed me over to the side of the circle.

But right as I was about to cross it, I took my usable hand and grabbed his forearm and flipped him over me and outside the circle.

It was quiet for a moment before loud cheers rocketed through my ears.

I looked over at Gally and saw his angry face. I don't think he's ever lost a fight before. I walked over to him.

"Gally I'm sorry." I said, as I offered him my hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me Greenie." He said angrily. "Just stay away from me." He yelled as he stood up, and pushed me bit.

'Why was he being so mean?' I would have fallen, but I was lifted up off of my feet, everyone cheering my name. I looked down and saw an asian boy and another boy carrying me away from the circle and back to my original sitting place, setting me gently back on the ground. Chuck following us.

"That was amazing Greenie. The name's Zart." I shook his hand.

"You should have seen his face it was priceless!" The asian boy with 'perfect hair' said in between giggles. "I'm Minho by the way." I shook his hand.

"That was so cool! Rosie!" Yelled Chuck.

"It's just a silly game." I said looking at the ground. I sat back down and saw Newt walking back over, two drinks in his hands.

"Well," Minho said. "You should be proud. No one's ever beaten Gally in the ring." He winked and walked away with Zart.

"Well I'm leaving too. I'm tired." Said Chuck. "Bye Rosie." He said waving as he left too.

Great now I am alone with Newt!

Newt came over and crouched down next to me handing me a jar of some kind of yellowish brown liquid and sat down. I sipped it and spit it out immediately

"Ugh What is that?" I asked wiping my mouth with my sweater sleeve. He just smirked at me, taking a huge gulp of the strange drink.

"I don't even know. It's Gally's secret recipe." I set my cup down next to me and sighed, fiddling with my fingers.

"Earlier, there was a loud grinding noise. What was that?" I asked shyly. I looked at Newt, who was looking back, I looked down immediatly.

"Well, you know I'm not allowed to answer any questions until the tour tomorrow, right?" He asked. I nodded "That's it you're not going to insist on knowing anything?" He asked.

"No. If you don't want me to know anything until tomorrow then it must be for a reason. Right?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"Right." He answered back.  
I sighed. I needed to rest.

"I'm tired. Do I have a place to sleep?" I asked, stretching and getting up. Newt got up, too.

"Well, since you're the only girl, who knows what anyone could do. So Alby said you could have the extra room in the Homestead if you like. It's that building over there, unless you want to sleep with me." I stared at him.

"I'll stay with you." He smirked. "But just because I'm afraid of being alone here. okay?"

"Okay!" He said. Lifting up his hands in defense.

He started heading over towards a building. There were three floors so we walked up the stairs to the second floor, where Newt's room was. The room was very messy and small, but I did not mind. The only problem is that there was only one bed.

Oh great! I was going to have to sleep on the floor.

"Well you get to sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He said.

"No. No way. I'll sleep on the floor." I insisted.

"No I'll sleep on the floor. I wouldn't let a girl sleep on the floor." He said. I smiled a bit. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Maybe we can sleep together. I mean you'll sleep on one side and me on the other." I said. quietly.

"Fine with me Greenie." He replied. I nodded.

I flopped onto the slightly uncomfortable bed, trying not to touch Newt.

"Goodnight Greenie." He said.

"Goodnight Newt." I answered back. As I started dozing off immediately, thinking of everything that had happened today.

* * *

 **mmm... Sounds like Rosie is a bit shy, but can be tough sometimes right? Well leave your opinions or suggestions, or questions, or comments in the comments down below!**

 **I hope You guys liked this chapter! I just realized that TWO MONTHS have passed since i first started uploaded my first fanfiction! By the way i started on June 24 of this year in case your wondering!**

 **Any ways I want to thank:**

 **Reader30003,** **NorangeKat722** **, and** **Haway for favoriting and following this story**

 **Sunsetinthemaze for following and favoriting me**

 **Myst The Esperon for following me!**

 **A lot of People! I hope I didn't misspelled any of your penames! Or got anything wrong!**

 **Anyways! Plz Review or PM me I would love to have a conversation with any of you guys!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!**

 **SO UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!**

 **and remember**

 **"Wicked is Good." (** no it's not **)**


	3. The Beagle

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! Go ahead and read!**

Rosalind PoV

I was in a metal box just like the one I was in when I came to the glade. It was going up really fast. I heard voices telling me that everything was going to change. I was scared. I yelled for help but no one would help me. I tried to wake up but I couldn't.

"Rosalind! Rosalind!" A voice yelled. I woke up to feel a figure on top of me.

My view was blurry, but I was scared so I punched the figure to what i thought was it's nose.

The figure got off me. I heard a thump as if the figure had fallen off the bed.

I tried to control my breathing. I stood up to run out of the room.

"AH! What was that for!?" I heard Newt say.

I turned around and saw him on the floor, his hand on his nose.

I walked back to him and saw that he was shirtless.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Is this why you wanted me to sleep with you!? So that you could rape me in my sleep!?"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down Greenie!" Said Newt as he tried to stand up.

I backed away as he got a shirt from the floor and put it on.

"First of all I always sleep like this." He said. "And I already told you I'm not like that."

I didn't know to believe him or not. And out of nowhere in asked the most uncomfortable question but it was something that was killing me since yesterday.

"K. I believe you." I lied. "Newt can I ask you something?"

"Sure Greenie." He said.

"How do I look?" I asked looking at the ground. He walked a few steps forward. My heart speed-up a bit. He looked at me up and down which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, you have long dark brown hair. Tan skin. Light brown downward eyes. Small nose. Full pink lips. A very curvy body. And your kinda short. And you look about 16 years old" He said. "And your very very..." He said coming closer. I cut him of and went behind him.

"Okay! Thanks for telling me. Um are there any showers or a lake in the glade?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness. Newt looked surprised, but still answered my question.

"Um yeah. I'll take you there. Okay?" He asked

"Okay." I answered.

We left the Homestead and headed to this kinda big hut.

"Here's the shower and Alby said we can't waste to much shuckin' water. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Good that. You can shower now I'll wait for you outside."

I wanted to tell him to leave but I was afraid that Gally would come and try to hurt me. So I nodded and was about to go in, when I realized that I hadn't brought a towel, or clothes with me. Dammit!

"What's wrong Greenie?" Newt asked. I hated that name 'Greenie' Ugghh

"I forgot my towel and clothes." I answered.

"S'alright I'll go back to get some." He said and turned around to the Homestead.

"No no no! Please don't leave me." I said quickly and grabbed his arm. He looked at me surprised.

"It's alright Greenie I'll be back fast." He said.

"Okay go." I said.

I watched him leave and went inside the hut. I noticed a mirror on the wall. I looked at my reflection. It was exactly how Newt had described me.

I had makeup on my whole face. My hair was in curls that looked like it took hours to make. I wondered why i looked like this. Had I been an important person before being here? Was i the daughter of a milloner? Tons of questions ran though my head.

I look I took my clothes off and turned on the faucet. I got under the water and felt it on my body. It felt wonderful!

Newt PoV

I left the Greenie girl and went back to the Homestead. I felt awkward and nervous around her. Something about Rosie attracted me to her. She was very different compared to most of the other greenies who are always annoying. But not only that but her clothes made her look like if she was a very important person.

She had a light blue demin jacket white crop top, red short skirt, and light brown combat boots. It was shuckin' weird.

I looked through the Greenie's boxes that had come up with her. I found a box with clothes in it. It was so weird to pick out clothes for her.

Then I heard a sound like barking. Suddenly I saw a box move from side to side. What the shuck?!

I got closer to the box and opened it. Out of the box came a small beagle puppy with an envelope that said 'To Rosalind.'

The beagle had light brown fur, but it's paws, the tip of its tail were white. It also had two white marks on its forehead.

The beagle ran around the room i tried to get it but it ran away. I forgot to close the door so the beagle ran out of the room. It tried to go down the stairs but tripped with its own ears.

I laughed and picked up the beagle who looked like it could faint at any moment.

It looked at me with sad eyes. It whined a bit. I ignored it. The beagle licked me and I laughed. To be honest it was kinda cute.

I went to the showers ignoring people staring at me or the puppy.

"Rosalind? Rosalind?" I called. No one answered. I got very worried so I opened the door.

Rosalind PoV

Newt had taken way to long so I decided to go look for him. I put on the same bra and underwear when I heard a noise outside. I tried to look between the small spaces between the sticks in the hut, but I couldn't see anything.

I was scared it could be Gally, or that thing that made that cracking sound. Where was Newt? I was scared.

I was deep in thought so I didn't here when Newt called my name outside of the hut or when he opened the door.

I saw him inside and I was both shocked and mad.

"Ah!" I screamed. "What the hell! Can you not come in like that!"

"Sorry! I called you but you didn't answer so I... I... I got worried for you... so I came in and... and well this happened I..." He nervously said.

"Oh alright! Give me my clothes get out!" I yelled.

He gave me my clothes and I pushed him out.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. That was four times in a row that these awkward events happened. What the hell!

I changed my bra and underwear into clean ones. I also put on a light blue long sleeve blouse with bottuns, with light brown trousers that were a bit long so I folded the end. I put on some short black socks with my combat boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that all my make up was gone. Good. I didn't want to look girly in this new life. In this new life i would be very boyly. Is that even a word?! Oh well.

I got out of the hut with my dirty clothes on one hand. I saw Newt outside waiting for me.

I felt like blushing. I couldn't ignore the fact that he had just seen me in bra and panties.

But then i saw the most adorable creature ever in his hand. It was a light brown beagle with white paws. SO CUTE.

"Rosalind I found this dog in a box with this letter." He said handing me over the puppy. Our hands touched a bit and my heart beeted a little faster.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go read this by myself. Bye." I said wanting to be alone and away from Newt who made me nervous.

"Wait Greenie! The tours today at 11 okay? Remember don't be late. Alby doesn't like to wait" He said. I nodded and left to the Deadheads. I walked and walked to what i felt was far away from the Gladers.

Then I saw a lake in the distance I went there and sat next to a tree next to the lake.

I put the puppy down who went to drink water at the edge of the lake. When it was done it came back to sleep on my lap.

The letter said:

 _Dear Miss Rosalind,_

 _We have decided to send up the dog with you as he did not stop barking. We gave him a pill to keep him asleep for 24 hours that is why he did no noise before. We hope you know how to take care of the dog. In another box there's plenty of dog food, a leash and collar, a ball and two bowls for food and water. We hope to talk to you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _WICKED._

I didn't know what to say, but I was happy to have my dog with me. I hugged my dog as I heard a noice. I felt scared and hugged my dog even tighter.

 **I think I will be updating to this story every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I have volleyball practice so I don't have time in the week srry ?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, and ask questions or suggest any ideas. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

 **Now available in Wattpad too ! :)**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL AND UNTIL NEXT WEEK BYE!**


	4. Attacked

**Hola everyone just a warning this chapter will be a bit more violent than others, but not that much, so read at your own risk.**

I was scared I hugged my dog even tighter than before. He started to bark at whoever or whatever was behind the bushes.

"Hello." Said a young muscular boy.

"Uh. Hi." I said creeped out.

"What you doing out here so lonely? You look like you need some company?" He said. The smile on his face and the way he slowly walked to me creeped me out even more.

"Um I'm okay. I'll be leaving now." I said as walked quickly beside him. Then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back.

"Where do you think your going!?" He said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Let go of me! Help! Someone help me! Please someone he..." I got cut off when someone behind me covered my mouth and took my dog away.

"Shut up! And I'll make this quick!" He said. "Go hurry! She'll be mine first, while you watch out for anyone coming this way." He said to the other boy. The boy smiled evilly and left.

My eyes widened in horror. They were going to rape me. And no one would help me.

He threw me to the ground, I felt pain all over my back and my head. Next thing I know he's removing my shirt and kissing down my throat. I was disgusted. But all I could do was kick and cry.

I new that from this moment my life would change forever.

 **So that was awkward ... um I hope none of you were scared or traumatized for life cuz of this chapter.**

 **But anyways I will post a new chapter every Friday.**

 **AND SHOOTOUTS TO ALL MY MEXICAN READERS!**

 **QUE VIVA MEXICO!**

 **ESCRIBAN EN LOS COMNENTARIOS SI ENTIENDEN ESTO Y CÓMO SE LA PASARON ESTE 16 DE SEPTIEMBRE!**

 **Y SI SABEN QUE SE SIGNIFICA ESTO ✋ EN MEXICO.**

 **I love you all and until next time, take care, and bye!**

 **QUE VIVA MEXICO!**

 **NOW AVAILABLE ON WATTPADD too**


	5. Someone needs help

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I haven't updated before because I had typed it on my phone but someone was messing with it so it got deleted. (Don't worry that shank got beat up) :) :) :)**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and without further to do let's dive into the chapter!**

Gally PoV

My friends had been making fun of me for getting beaten by a girl. So i decided to take a walk through the Deadheads. I had walked for a long while. There was this place where I knew I could have some peace.

Then I heard voices that made me stop dead on my tracks.

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Someone yelled at a barking dog. It was a high pitched bark so I knew it wasn't Bark, as he hardly ever barked. I didn't know there was another dog in the glade.

More barking

"Help! Help! someone ple...!" I heard someone's yells.

If a glader was in trouble I needed to help him. I hid behind a tree to see who it was but I only saw the back of a shank.

I got out my knife and put it around the Shank's neck. Surprisingly the small dog didn't bark at me, or defended the shank.

"If you move I will slice off your throat. Do u understand?" I asked. The boy nodded quickly. "Now, tell me why do you have a dog?"

"It's the g-girl's I'm just t-taking c-care of it." He said. I knew he was lying.

"Why isn't she taking care of it?" I asked.

"I, I don't know?" He said.

"Stop lying!" I yelled. "Where is sh...

"Help someone help me!" It was the girl.

 **Guys there was more to this chapter but it got deleted so I will try to retype it and post it tomorrow.**

 **I want to thank gossamermouse101, for following this story, DanielaCristina and Strawberry Cosplay for favoriting this story, and tsawmhs0408 for following me, and favoriting me. I am so so srry if I forgot to include u in the list. Thank you all for supporting me and for sending me really nice comments.**

 **Anyways have you guys bought your Halloween costume?**

 **I haven't but I want to be a hogwarts student, Pocahontas, Tiana, or Queen Tara from Epic.**

 **What do u guys want to be for Halloween? (Tell me in the review section )**

 **Anyways until next time, take care, and bye!**

 **Ps. I have a Facebook just saying in case you want to be friends on Facebook :)**

 **Remember "W.I.C.K.E.D. is good." :)**


	6. Rescued

**Hi everyone I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but i hope you guys like this chapter! And without further to do let's dive into the chapter!**

* * *

I kept crying while the rapist removed my pants. My vision blurry with tears. I was really scared and I knew no one would help me. No matter how loud i yelled no one seemed to hear me.

Then suddenly a boy came through the bushes and took the rapist of me. My dog suddenly came running through the bushes too. He licked my face.

Suddenly I was brought back to reality. I stood up and put my shirt and pants on. I wiped my eyes.

When my vision was clear I noticed that it was Gally fighting the rapist. The rapist took out a knife and was about to stab Gally.

I reacted fast and saw a thick branch close by. I got and hit the rapist's head twice. He fell off Gally. I looked at his head and noticed it was bleeding.

I walked over to him, bent down on my knees and touched his head. There was blood on my hand. I had killed him! I wanted to cry and scream but only tears would spill out. No sound. I couldn't talk, no matter how hard I tried too.

Then I felt someone hug me. A very warm big person. I looked up, it was Gally.

'Oh no! Would he try to hurt me too?' I asked myself. I started to scoot back.

"Hey Greenie Girl it's okay. It's okay." Gally said, as he hugged me again.

"I killed him." I said very quietly I could barely hear my own voice. "I killed him."

"You didn't kill him. He's just knocked out." He said very causally.

I felt relieved but I was still very scared.

"Here let's take you back to the Homestead. The Med-Jack will take check your okay." He said. 'Was the Med-Jack their type of doctor?' I asked myself. I nodded and tried to walk back to the Homestead.

My legs were very shaky and I knew I was going to fall. My head still hurt from when I was attacked.

But I kept walking, a bit slower though. Holding on to trees. Still not talking. But then i couldn't walk anymore. And I fell.

The last thing I saw was a boy's figure above me, and carrying me before I fainted.

I hoped you guys liked this chapter!

* * *

 **I want to thank Echo Haleth for following this story, and Walker of shadows 666 for favoriting this story.**

 **By the way i decided that Rosalie is going to portrayed by Emma Watson. :) :)**

 **Anyways until next time, take care, and bye!**


	7. After getting saved

**Hey Gladers, I hope you guys like this chapter, and without further to do ➡let's dive into the chapter!⬇**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling very tired. My head was pounding, my back hurt a lot.

Then I felt something wet on my face, I opened my eyes and saw my dog on top of me, licking my face and wagging his tail.

He was so adorable.

I still remembered what happened yesterday, I couldn't believe that on my second day here, someone would attack me.

But to be honest, I knew it was gonna happen, sooner or later, I mean I am the only girl in this place.

I stood up. I was going to get out of here, I wanted to be alone.

My dog jumped off the bed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Silly dog, he's going to break a bone.

I sat by a tree close to the Deadheads. I saw everyone working, running around, chatting, laughing. 'How could they be so happy, in a place, like this?' I thought. Oh right! Someone didn't try to rape them!

I started to cry silently. I didn't know what had happened to the two guys who tried to rape me. Maybe one of them was dead, and the other was still out there waiting for the perfect moment to attack me. I felt something touch me.

"Go away." I said to my dog, I still haven't picked a name for him

"Hey. Greenie girl." A voice said.

The boy sat next to me. I lifted my head to look at him. It was Gally. I moved away, but he scooted closer.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you. Please. Don't be afraid" Why was he being so nice to me? Weird "So, uhh," He said looking around as if to find something to ask a question about, "Uhh what's your dog's name?" He finally said.

"I haven't thought about a name." I said quietly, damn! This was embarrassing.

"Well he looks like a Charlie to me." He said. I smiled. "So, uh, how are you feeling, you know, about yesterday?"

"Fine. I guess." Lies. I felt like crap. My head hurt, my back hurt. Everything hurt.

"Don't lie." He said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Yes, you are. I know you're worried, I know you feel unsafe, and that you think that Greg, and Descart are looking for you. That they might be hidding, waiting for the perfect moment to attack you. That i might try to hurt you, but it's not like that." He stopped for a bit. "Alby knows."

I turned my head towards him.

"He, he does?" I asked. Alby looked mean, he probably wouldn't do anything about it, either way.

"Yes, he does." He says.

What would Alby do? Would he do anything to them.

"What is he going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's probably going to banish them." He answers.

"What!?" I yelled. Charlie woke up and whined. I hadn't noticed he was sleeping. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"They get kicked out of the glade." He said carelessly.

"What happens to them after that?" I asked.

"Can't tell you Greenie gi." He started.

"Rosalind." I Interrupted.

"What?" Asked Gally startled.

"That's my name." I answered

"Okay Rosalind, I can't tell you, you'll find out during the tour" He said.

I felt like screaming. I was tired of not knowing anything about anything.

I folded my legs up to my chest and rested my head on them. I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

I probably looked like a crazy person, but I couldn't care any less what people thought about me.

How I wished I had someone here for me. A mom, a dad, a brother, or a best friend.

I couldn't even remember my family. 'Were they missing me, looking for me, or did they not care?' I wondered if I even had one.

"Hey Greenie Girl it's okay. Don't cry." I heard Gally say, as he hugged me.

What? I touched my face, it was wet. I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was crying.

"I was thinking about my family." I said, as i watched a tear fall on Gally's shirt, wetting it.

It reminded me of rain. I remembered what rain looked like, I just couldn't remember when I saw it, where I saw it, or with who I saw it.

"Don't Greenie Girl, now we're your family." He said.

This was awkward, as it seemed as if the boys here, were afraid of him or respected him. Besides from what I remembered family doesn't try to hurt you.

"I know you probably think that family does not hurt you." He said. Well I kinda was thinking about that. "But I guess some of us get sick of being here... so we lose our sanity."

I suddenly felt bad for the boys here.

"But don't worry Greenie girl, you are safe now. You have me and Chuck." He said. "We can be friends."

I smiled, at least now I had two friends. Gally hugged me even tighter. I was glad that I had friends at least.

Then i heard a cough, it sounded force. I looked up, it was Newt.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely moment." He said, doing imaginary quotation marks with his fingers. "But Alby would like to talk to you."

I looked at Gally. What did Alby want? We stood up, I started to walk towards the Homestead, I didn't quite remember where it was at, but I would find it eventually.

Then I felt Newt grab my hand and pull me back. I frowned.

"No." He said chuckling a bit at the end. "Not you." He looked at Gally. "He wants to talk to you." He said raising his eyebrow a bit.

'Oh' I mouthed.

"Well I'll see you later, Rosie." Gally said, as he left. "Bye Charlie." Charlie barked in response.

As soon he left Newt turned to look at me.

"Rosie?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You guys are friends now?"

"Yes. We are." I said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, there is not a problem with that, only that it seemed as if you guys were a bit more than, just friends." He answered.

I couldn't believe this guy, the nice guy who I had met a day ago was gone. Replaced by some idiot, who thinks that I could be in a relationship when I don't know anything about anyone here.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you care." I said. "We are not friends or anything like that, so I'll see you later. Bye."

Honestly I did not know why he cared. Oh well I had more important things to think about.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the chapter! ⬆**

 **Merry Late Christmas to all of you ig.**

 **And I turned 14 and I got into the basketball team so I'm very excited about that.**

 **First of all I would like to thank DreamerDayjob, Lolliepopface22, TheMadnessWithin13, 0lovely blossom0, and Kagome Echizen for following this story; and TheMadnessWithin13, 0lovely blossom0, and emmaniyoung for following this story.**

 **Its been 3 months that i started writing this fanfiction, I started on August 21 of this year. And thank you guys so much. :) Honestly it's been 3 great months with you guys. Like it's been bomb, thank you so much for all your support and nice comments/reviews.**

 **And sorry for not updating faster. Somehow the chapter was deleted twice. Ughh. I was so mad.**

 **Feel free to correct my spelling mistakes**

 **But anyways you are allowed to leave hate comments, if you want :(**

 **Ask questions,** **Comment, review, s** **o far how good or bad is this story?** **Would you like this story to be a little more rated R?**

 **And about me, I'm being molested buy some freak on Facebook. Ughh. He's so nasty. Oh well.**

 **I hope you have an awesome day, I love you all, take care and until next time. Bye. Peace out!✌**

 **This is book is available in Wattpad, my name is twilightsaga7**


	8. The Tour

**Hey Gladers! I am so sorry for not being able to update earlier! It has taken me about two weekends trying to finish the chapter. I was actually going to delete this book because I guess I lost inspiration. But I am back! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and without further to do let's dive into the chapter! ㈕8**

 **Also please feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or plot mistakes. ㈶1**

 **By the way please pray for Dylan and send him lots of Glader positive energy and love too ㈳5㈳5㈳5**

 **Also is anyone else excited, I mean it's almost Tommy's birthday. I don't know about you guys but I am so happy! ㈳5㈳5㈳5**

 **WARNING: After the time skip Rose will explain a lot of things from the book. I know you guys have read it in the book before, but I also know tons of you have forgotten all of these details, so I thought why not refresh your memory a little bit, but you can skip it if you want :)**

 **Also I am gonna make this book somewhat like the book and somewhat like the movie so yeah, in case you were wondering.**

 **-Tella**

* * *

After the argument with Newt, I had sat by the trees, close to the deadheads. I had stopped crying, it was no use. But I was still frightened to go back to the Deadheads.

I was taken back from my thoughts by a weird sound coming from the bushes. I quickly stood up, startled.

 _What do I do?_

 _What do I do?_

 _Don't be stupid, think of something Rose..._

I looked around me, my eyes spotted a long brown branch. It wasn't thick but I knew it would do some damage.

I ran to it, as if my life depended on it, in worst case scenario, _maybe it would._

 _Think positive, Rose_

I waited for whoever or whatever to come out from the bushes. Beads of cold sweat rested on my neck, falling slowly down my back. My sticky sweaty hands were holding on tightly to the thin rough branch.

 _I am ready for this._

Drops of sweat fell from the young boy's face. The tint of red on his cheeks were glowing red, so much as if he was trying to escape from something or someone and had ran as fast as he could until he got here.

I dropped the branch and waited for the kid to talk. But it seemed as if I was going to be the one who had to start talking first, as the kid kept panting breathlessly. His chest kept moving up and down and his arms were pressed tightly against his knees, so much his knuckles were turning white.

Finally the kid lifted his up head, raised his arm and wiped some off the sweat on his forehead.

"Hi, Rosie." He said breathlessly.

"Hi Chuckles." I replied back. He took a long breath. "Are you okay? Why are you sweating so much? Have you've been running from something or someone? Are you trying to escape? Do you need help? I could scre..."

"Whoa slow down." He raised his hand and tiredly plopped himself on the ground. "I'm alright, but I won't be if you keep buggin babbling."

 _Well sorry, I was worried._

I watched as he petted Charlie, who seemed to like him back. Chuck laughed as Charlie licked his face.

"So Chuck? Chuck?" I said trying to get his attention. He seemed not to be paying attention as he kept playing with Charlie.

"Oh you were calling me?" He asked innocently.

"Yes. I was calling you." I answered narrowing my eyes.

 _Breathe Rose, breathe. He's only a kid._

I mentally laughed, for all i knew i could be ten.

"Anyways, you said you had to tell me something..." I said.

Chuck raised his head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Chuck looked at the trees then at me. " Shuck. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"Forgot what I was gonna tell you." He answered. "Oh no, no no. He's gonna kill me."

"Chuck? Who's gonna kill you?" I asked.

"Him. He's gonna throw me off the cliff." Chuck answered frightened. "Or he might banish me."

"Banish you? What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yes banish me. Throw me into the maze with the grievers." He babbled. "No, i don't want to die."

 _Banish, Maze, Grievers?_ What was he talking about?

"Chuck?" I called him.

"No no no." He continued.

"Chuck?" I called him, again.

"No i don't want to die." He continued babbling.

"Chuck?" I called him, for the third time. "Chuck calmed down. Listen to me."

"no no no n..." He continued.

That is it.

"Chuck!?" I yelled. Ughh.

"What?" Chuck answered quietly.

"Who's gonna kill you? Tell me." I demanded.

"Kill me?" Chuck asked clueless.

"Yes, kill you." I answered.

"Kill me? When did I say that?" He asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Right now. You said someone would kill you." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." He answered dumbly looking at Charlie as if he had never seen him before.

Alright. I was done with this place. Everyone was crazy here. I took a long breath before I talked to Chuck again.

"So?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Who is gonna kill you."

"Gally." He answered.

 _What?_

"Gally?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Gally." He answered, a little bit to aggressive for my liking.

Gally had been mean to me at first, but I guess with what had happened he had change his attitude with me or was it all an act?

"Gally?." I asked.

"Yes Gally." He answered. I looked at him stupidly. "What? Whatever. Follow me."

I picked up Charlie and followed Chuck. We walked to the middle of the Glade where Gally was waiting for us next to the box.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied awkardly. He smiled back and glanced next to me. His smile turned into a frown.

"And what are you still doing here?" Gally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rosie's my friend." Chuck answered confidently. The kid had to stretch his to be able to look at Gally properly.

"Yeah, well i don't care and she's my friend too." Gally snarled back. "Now leave."

Chuck backed away in fear and looked up at me.

"Bye Rosie." He said.

"Bye Chuckie," I replied before hugging him and whispering something in him ear. "Don't worry you're my best friend. Bye see you later."

Chuck's eyes lighten and a wide smile spread across his face. He turned to Gally and stuck his pink pudgy tongue out at Gally.

"Bye Rosie!" Chuck waved happily as he left. "By the way, I'm taking the dog."

"Wait, Chuck." I started, but it was too late, Chuck had left, with my dog.

"So uhh, Newt told me to give you the tour." Gally said shifting from foot to foot. "And i may or may not have heard of your argument with him."

My eyes widen. _Oh God no... did everyone know?_ I didn't need any more attention.

"So then everyone knows? I mean as in everyone in this place, whatever it's call...?." I asked.

"The Glade." He interrupted. _Say what now?_ "The Glade, that's what this place is called..." He answered awkwardly.

'Oh'

I nodded.

"Yeah, and not everyone knows, only... me and." He paused. "Newt and of course... you."

 _What a relief._

"Yeah, so uuhh ready for that tour?" He excitedly asked with a big smile on his face. His smile was really contagious that I found my self smiling too.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Okay, so follow me."

(Time Skip) -

"So you guys have been here for... two years..." I mumbled.

"Yes." Gally confirmed.

Gally had told me about the wall, that closes every night and re-opens every morning which was good in my opinion because outside the Glade there was a maze with creatures called Grievers, which no one really knew how they looked because _no one lived to tell..._

He had told me about the three rules here; everyone does their part because there can't be any slackers, _and just when I had thought about being lazy and chill all day._ Because everyone had a job, but they had a break for lunch, _so that was good._

So there was the Sloppers who do the dirty tasks, the Baggers who act as guards and deal with any dead bodies, the Cooks who cook and prepare the meals, the track-hoes who work in the Gardens; tilling, weeding, planting and harvesting, the Med-jacks who act as doctors, the Slicers who work in the Bloodhouse and take care of livestock and slaughter the animals for food, and finally the Runners, who were the only Gladers allowed to go in the Maze, they run through it every day and accumulate information about the wall movements to draw the Maze day after day in order to find a way out.

The second rule was never hurt another Glader, in my case, _never try to rape them or you know just scar them for life!_

And the third rule, never go outside the Glade, unless you're a Runner...

We had walked through almost the whole Glade, from the gardens in the North East of the Glade, where crops were grown and the water was pumped. Gally had told me it never rains here... _weird, but wasn't everything weird here._

We also went to the Homestead in the North West of the Glade, and the Slammer, which I learned it was like a jail.

I knew the two boys were locked up in there, I had wanted to tell Gally if we could go somewhere else, but I was to embarrassed to ask. Thankfully he had noticed and had taken me to the Blood House instead. Which was in the South East of the Glade, where animals were raised and slaughtered. _Shivers, shivers everywhere._

And finally the Deadheads...which were in the South West of the Glade. Which was actually a small forest area with a graveyard, _and I had wanted to relax there... well anymore._

And now we're here in the middle of the Glade, by the Box which was a metal elevator. Turns out that once a month, a Newbie would arrive in the box with no memory and this month's newbie was me, supplies and clothes would also arrive in the Box once a week.

That was a whole lot of information for me to take in. By this point I was tired, really tired, exhausted. And if my calculations were right it was almost noon. I was so hungry, I hope lunch time would be soon.

"Hey Greenie girl." Gally interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well it's noon and I was gonna ask if you were hungry?" He answered. Well I was hungry so I nodded. "Great, me too. In fact I'm starving."

I followed Gally to where the Kitchen was at.

"Get in a line you buggin Slintheads!" A voice roared through a loud crowd of boys. "I ain't serving any lunch if you guys don't get in a line!"

My eyes scanned the crowd of boys. Most of them were sweating and dirty. I saw several of them pushing each other trying to get their food.

At this pace I was sure that no one would be able to get their lunch.

"Get in line Bloody Shanks!" I knew it was another voice as it was British.

I looked around the crowd for the voice. I knew the voice. Of course I would as I had never heard a sweeter voice than his before, _or at least not that I remembered._ My eyes then landed on him.

Newt.

I couldn't help staring. His long blond was sleek and shiny, as he ran his hand through it. I stared at his strong muscled arms. I didn't remember anything from my past, but I was sure that in my short miserable life, I had never seen or would see a person so handsome as he was.

"Greenie?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Greenie Girl? Hello!?"

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

"Well you zoned out. I have been calling you for about five minutes now." He explained. Had I been thinking that long or was Gally exaggerating? I looked at the ground, _Oh God this was embarrassing._ "What were you even looking at?"

I looked back up at Newt. He was trying to pull two kids apart. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Rosie? Rosalind!?" Gally yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You zoned out, again." He answered. _I did?_ "What's up with you and zoning out today?"

"Nothing. I'm okay." I mumbled looking down at my dirty shoes.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"It's nothing. I was looking at the boys over there." I answered, looking at Newt in the background.

"Oh well if you say so." Gally said, as he turned around to see what I had been staring at. "Oh hey it's Newt. I'm gonna call him over."

"No please Gally, don't please." I almost yelled. "Please, I'm begging you do not call him."

"Why? What's the deal?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I... I'm still mad at him, that's all." I answered, my voice shaking a bit.

"Well okay." He replied. "Anyways, lets go, I'm sure Frypan has cooked something good."

"Frypan?" I asked.

"Yes, remember the cook? The only shank we trust to cook for us." He asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember." I mumbled. I guess I hadn't put too much attention to the other jobs, since I knew what I wanted be...

* * *

 **And that is all for today Thank You all so much for reading** ❤

 **I would really appreciate if you some of you guys started commenting more, hate comments are welcomed too ㈶0**

 **Also if you guys have any questions, or suggestions please let me know in the comment section or you can P.M. me which ever is your choice.**

 **I want to thank tiggytiggy39 for following this story and some other anonymous reader for not hating twilight I know people make twihards and potterheads go against each other so thank you for respecting my fandom and btw i am also a potterhead :P**

 **And one more thing, I need a name like a bad boyish name, can anyone help me, please, well if you can just leave it in the comment section.**

 **Okay, I love you guys so much, and until next time, Peace ✌㈶0㈶1**


End file.
